When The World Comes Crashing Down
by ForgottenSunlight
Summary: Based at the start of New Moon, when Edward leaves Bella. What will happen to Bella when her whole world comes crashing down? She turns to alcohol, drugs & Jacob. She meets two mysterious girls, & everything changes. I'll love you forever if you R&R xD
1. Prologue

**A/N: Right, basic disclaimer. Rated M of course xD isn't every one of my fanfics? Haha no wait...I think one isn't ;D go me. This fanfic starts at the very start of New Moon where Edward tells Bella he's leaving her, awww -shuns Edward- silly silly Eddy! I think I might make some of this Jake/Bella? Not sure how much, cuz honestly...this is as far as I've got with this fic / will write some more now : I think I might have on some of this Bella a bit rebellious lol, a lot more than just jumping of a cliff and riding a motorbike, oh yes. Haha, well thanks for reading darls, & review if you do pleasee , makes all the difference, and determines how fast I write & upload the next chapter : thankies my fellow twihard fanpires ; enjoy.**

Prologue

My heart was breaking, it was official. It was...shattering to pieces. I was falling apart, I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was _him_, and he...left, just left me here, here in the middle of the woods. He just walked away...well, _ran_...wait, he ran. Why did he run? Did he think I'd come after him, pleading with him to stay? He actually thought I was that pathetic? I shook my head sharply, and grasped tightly with my left hand the thick branch that I was holding onto, I actually hadn't noticed I was holding onto it, but now I realised how big of a part it played in how I was still standing. I could feel a part of it digging roughly into my palm, but I didn't, couldn't, let go. The anger overcame me, and I shot my right fist out into the tree in front of me. I heard it before I felt it, and then there it was, the pain. It seared through my knuckles, and for one little tenth of a second, I forgot. I forgot all about _him_, I forgot why I was here, I forgot...everything, everything that had happened that night. And now, I...wait, how stupid will this sound? Well, I...I knew I was alive. I know I'm not making any sense but, it makes sense to me. Before, I didn't exist, not to _him_, not to me. I wasn't there. But now, now I was. I had proof I was, and...I liked that knowledge. I brought my hand up to inspect the damage, it was quite worse than I expected, guess I'm that weak huh? But really, I couldn't tell just how bad it was, because all my knuckles were covered in blood, and it dripped down the side of my closed fist, the droplets making their way to the ground. I removed my other hand from the branch I was holding onto, and for one small second I was sure I would fall to my knees, but, thankfully, I didn't. I looked at the palm of my left hand, there was a small gouge, but it was nothing compared to my other hand. I stared at both of my hands, and a cold laugh escaped my lips. I laughed, why did I laugh? I wasn't so sure myself. Maybe I was going crazy, hmm that could be it.

_I don't want you... _suddenly those words sounded in my mind, _his _words. They rang clearly in my head as if he was standing right beside me. How could this happen? It was all going so well. Was it because of the incident at my party? Or was it actually because--my breath caught in the back of my throat as the realisation of what he had said suddenly hit me like i had walked into oncoming traffic--he didn't want me...  
I stood there for what felt like 2 minutes, but by looking at the watch on my wrist it had been just about 2 _hours_. I don't think I could have moved even if I wanted to...but now, now my legs seemed to move on their own, and I was running, running through the woods the way I came in. The wind was strong and holding me back, as if it wanted me to stay in there forever, maybe that would have been best, it's not like anybody wanted me... I ran faster through the woods, and pushed my way roughly--ignoring the shooting pain running through my hand--through some branches, and they scratched and scraped at my exposed arms... And then I was out, I was out of the woods, but I was still running, running in the direction of my house, although really I had no clue what I was doing, or where I was going, my legs seemed to have developed a mind of their own, and I was going along with it, it didn't matter what happened to me now, I didn't care.


	2. You Need Me Like A Bad Habit

**A/N: hello! Haha had to do that xD. Anywhoo, first chapterr :) ain't all you excited? LOL I bet not cuz I think no one has read it yet? Except for my friendies that love me :) yay love them too! Hehe. Anyway, here we go xD**

So this was what it was like, when your life ends, when your whole world comes crashing down on you, and there's nothing you can do about it but wait it out, and hope with all the hope you have left—which in my case was not much at all—that it would get better. I won the battle with my legs to keep on running, and I had soon got to my house. I fell against the side of my truck, panting for breath. What was I doing? Where was I going to go? I didn't know a thing, but now my legs seemed to be dragging me towards my house. I shakily unlocked the door and stepped inside, the house was just how I had left it. Charlie still wasn't home. This wasn't odd as he nearly always isn't home when he says he's going to be, gets distacted, or, I don't know. But still, I didn't want to be here. I didn't want him to come home and find me like this. I wanted to be alone, entirely alone.

I turned around, and searched for the kitchen cabinet I needed. I found it, and pulled it open. I got to my knees and plunged my arms into the cabinet, and there they were, right at the back, not been touched, bottles of alcohol. I don't know why we had them, or how I knew about them. But we did, and I did. I didn't drink, I _never_ drank. So why was I doing this now? I didn't know, I couldn't think anymore. But I needed the alcohol right now, more than anything. I pulled out a bottle at random, and inspected it; it was tall, round, and a dark blue colour, and it said _SKYY VODKA_, in bold silver lettering. _Ooh, snazzy, Dad. _I thought to myself, as I shook my head and laughed. I wondered how the hell I could possibly laugh right now. I shut the cabinet door, and made my way to the door, Charlie wouldn't even notice anything was missing. I stopped mid-walk, as I noticed the piece of paper on the side, I looked at it.

_Going for a walk with Edward up the path. Back soon, B. _

Every single word cut into me deep as I read them. Especially one word, a certain name I couldn't say out loud anymore, it hurt too much. I remembered how I was feeling when I wrote it, I was...confused, at the way _he_ was acting, but it felt like it was the happiest moment of my life compared to what I felt like now. I couldn't bear it, how could so much have changed in just a few hours?! I grabbed the note and ripped it up roughly, letting the remains fall to the floor. I walked to the door, opening it and slamming it behind me. I locked it and made my way over to my truck. I wrenched open the door, and flung myself inside. I started the engine, and made my way to my destination. Now I knew where I was going, oh I knew _exactly_ where I was going. For the first time tonight, I was sure of something, even if it was only this.

I stopped the car, and jumped out. I had got to where I wanted to be. La Push. Why? I didn't know. Maybe it was because _he _couldn't come here. But did that make a difference? He wouldn't have come anyway. I grabbed the vodka bottle, and slammed the car door. I twisted off the cap and brought the bottle up to my lips, the clear liquid pouring into my mouth and burning my throat. I walked over to the cliff and sat on the edge of it, with my legs dangling. I looked down at the dark water beneath my feet and shuddered, as I took another gulp of vodka. I knew I was being stupid, and reckless – which was exactly what _he _had made me promise not to do. But who was he to tell me what to do? He wasn't in my life anymore, he couldn't control me now. I smirked, and brought the bottle back up to my lips, holding it there for longer now, gulping loads down. The burning was dulling up now, hardly noticed it anymore. But the strange thing was, I didn't feel much different. How could this not be affecting me yet? I wondered, as I looked down at the sea down below. I noticed I wasn't as scared as I was before, I felt like I could just jump off right now.

I took another swig of vodka, and felt a rush to my head. I looked to my side and noticed the cliff was swaying. I felt like I was going to be sick, so I laid my head back onto the ground, and just stayed there. _How could he have left me?! He said he loved me! _My thoughts spat at me. _Edward...you bastard! _I shouted inside my head. I stopped for a second, I said his name...I did, not _him, _I said _Edward. _And it hardly hurt at all, I hardly even noticed I had said it. I stared up at the dark sky, this was it, the answer to all my problems, this bottle in my hand...it was the answer. It was my cure. My cure of him, of _Edward. _Of the whole lot of pain he's left me in. Well...most of it. Because, it was still there, of course it was, it was just...not as bad. Not as bad at all. I smiled to myself, well...if I haven't got Edward, at least I've got this – I held up the bottle shakily. I wondered how long I would stay out here, or how long it'd take for Charlie to come looking for me. If he's even home yet.

"Bella?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice close by. "Bella, is that you?" the voice asked again, closer this time. I didn't reply, who was this? I couldn't recognise the voice for some reason. I turned my head sideways, and saw a tall figure walking towards me out of the darkness. I sat back up and scrambled to my feet, I felt the cliff lurch, and I lost my balance, I was sure that I was going to fall, fall right over the cliff. But then out of nowhere, arms were grabbing at me, pulling me from the brink of the blackness beneath me. I was being dragged away from the cliff, and I felt a slight twinge of pain in my knuckles as I clutched the bottle too tight, I looked down at my hand, the clumps of dried blood all over my knuckles, and remembered what had happened.

"Bella! What are you doing out here?!" the voice asked, they placed their hands on my shoulders. I looked up into their face, and noticed it was Jacob.  
"Oh, uhm, Jake...hi," I giggled uncontrollably.  
"Bella?" he asked, his voice now concerned. He looked down at the bottle in my hand. "Are you...drunk?"  
"What? Me?! Of coursse not." I slurred at him.  
"You're drunk." it wasn't a question this time.

"Well...maybe a littlee..." I laughed, shaking his hands off my shoulders. I took his hands in mine and put them on my waist. I reached up and touched his face. "You...are a handssome young fellow!"  
"Uh, yeah okay, Bella"  
"You aree! Haven't I everr told you that beforre?!" I ran my hand through his long hair. "Letss go ssomewhere!"  
"Bella, I think I need to take you home."  
"But, why?! Pleasse, Jake." I pleaded.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.  
"Oh, uhm...your place!" I curled my arms around his waist. "With you!"  
"Uh," he said simply, unwinding my arms from around him.  
"Letss go!" I said, bringing the vodka bottle up to my lips.  
"Uhm, enough of that I think." Jake said, stopping me before I drank any more. He took the bottle from me.  
"Hmph, fine." I said. "Come on, then!" I made my way to my truck, but ended up walking in a different direction, I swayed and lost my balance, as some arms caught me, and held me close to them. Jacob walked me to my truck, and I pulled open the drivers door to get in.  
"Bella, I think you should ride shotgun. I'll drive." Jake said, as he guided me around to the other side, opening the door for me. I sat down, pulling my seatbelt on, as I watched him come around the car and get in.

It wasn't long before we were at Jakes, as he didn't live far from where I was. Jake had is arm firmly around my waist, as we made our way inside.  
"Dad?" Jake called, but there was no answer. "That's weird...must have popped out for a bit..."  
I giggled loudly.  
"What?"  
"We have the housse to ourselves then!" I exclaimed.  
"Er – yes." he bit his lip.  
"I want to ssee your room!" I pulled him along.  
"Alright, alright." he guided me through a door.  
"Ooh," I said, letting go of Jake and walking over to his bed, I sat down on it. "Come," I patted the bed next to me. I watched him walk over, and sit down tentatively. "I feel a bit...weird." I admitted.  
"That's because you're drunk." he answered matter-of-factly.  
"No, I feel good weird." I explained. "I feel like...I feel like..." I shook my head as I realised what I did feel like. "I feel like...you. I—I want you, Jake."  
"You...you what?" he stammered.  
I got up, and unzipped my jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Jake got up quickly from the bed, ready to say something to stop me. I walked slowly over to him, and he walked backwards and sat down on his computer chair. I kept on walking, and sat down in his lap, straddling him on the chair. "I want you." I purred into his ear. I put his hands onto my waist and pulled his shirt off over his head. I put my hands onto his thighs, and squeezed them, and I felt a stirring down there. He wriggled about, trying to hide it, and moved my hands from there, holding them in his own.  
"Bella," he began, but I moved my head abruptly to bring my lips to his, but when they were about an inch away from his, the door opened at the side of us. I turned my head sharply to the door and Jake and I froze as we saw who it was.

_Mwahahaha xD_

_Anywhoo, thanks to the reviewers ;D_

_Tashie! (Sexy beast ;D) – Yus you need to get the book! Now. Lol. & thanks. (: Love you x_

Katy ;D – Haha, bloosy! You giddy goat! Lmao! Yay fanfic award! Ahaha, you should well be the fanfic award giver xD cuz then i'd get them all! Haha cuz you'd be biased! Cuz i'm cooler than everyone else! Lmao! & yus! George is brilliant! Brillianter than anyone else! (Cept you of course ;D) baha. George Sampson. Mine 3. Hehe. Right, gonna stop this here lol so yus thankies for the review and everything, love you x

_To everyone else who read and didn't review – please do! Thanks a lot (:_


	3. Look For The Girl With The Broken Smile

**A/N: I know, I know! I was evil stopping it there ;D so that means you all deserve a quick update!**

"What is going on here?!" Billy's voice echoed off the walls of the room. There in the doorway with him was Charlie—oh shit—and some tall guy I didn't recognise. I looked at them all, trying to read their expressions. Billy just had this incredulous look on his face, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Charlie looked rather expressionless, but his lips were twitching at the corners, he seemed somewhat...amused. And the guy next to them was definitely amused, he hardly suppressed a grin, and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
As I watched him, I too felt the strong urge to just laugh, but fought to control it. Must be the alcohol. I explained to myself, knowing that if I wasn't as intoxicated as I was right then, laughing would have been the last thing on my mind. So I settled on saying nothing, and just sat there. Straddling Jacob. Uh oh, this must look bad.  
"Oh, we were, uh, just...uhm..." Was all Jake could manage, he and I both knew there was no point. What else could this look like?  
Jake looked at me, and I looked at him. I quickly unhooked my legs from around him, and got up, swaying a little. I went and sat down on the bed.  
"Sso...Charlie. Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I could ask you the exact same thing." Charlie answered. "But I have a pretty good idea." He looked at me then over at Jacob, not hiding his grin anymore.  
I looked over at Jake, he was scratching his neck nervously, embarrassed.  
"Come on then, Bella. Let's go." Charlie said, interrupting the silence. "You'll have to continue this"—he nodded his head towards Jake and I—"some other time." His grin was back, I could tell he was enjoying this.  
All the while, Billy was stood there dumbfounded. But now he shot a slight look at Charlie, and spoke up. "Well...I wasn't expecting this, wasn't expecting this at all..." He shook his head and almost laughed.  
I got up from the bed, and walked over to the door where they were stood. Charlie put his arm around me to steady me, he must have noticed I was a little bit drunk... As we turned to leave, I looked around at Jacob. "Uh, see you, Jake..."  
Jake nodded. "Bye, Bella."

* * *

_I was running, running to a guy, a tall guy with bronze-coloured hair and golden eyes, his skin was so clear, so pale, that he looked almost transparent against the white walls, like he wasn't there at all. He was standing at the end of the hallway, but no matter how fast I ran, I wasn't getting any closer, none at all. He just stood there smiling, not moving an inch, and neither was I, I tried with all my might to push my legs to go faster, and I held my arms out, but I just wasn't any closer to him. I smiled weakly back at the guy that I could never hold, but my smile couldn't hide the pain etched into my face, nor the tear that rolled silently down my cheek. "Edward..." I sunk to the ground, facing up to the fact that, whatever I did, I just wouldn't be able to reach him... "I love you," I said in a whisper. "I will find a way to reach you, I will. Don't worry, don't worry…I will get to you, I will be with you again. Edward, come back, please. I need you." I looked at him, who was unmoving, and his smile faded as he shook his head slowly. _

"Ouch," I groaned, as I rubbed the back of my head. I had somehow fallen out of bed, as I had been awoken abruptly by two sharp taps on my bedroom door. I got back into bed quickly, and pulled the covers right up to my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I heard my door open. It must be Charlie wanting to see how I was this morning. As last night I made it quite clear that I was drunk – I fell more than usual, among other things. I must of convinced Charlie that I was still asleep, as a minute later I heard the door shut. I pulled the covers up over my head, and tried to ignore my throbbing headache. But it wasn't the headache that was bothering me, it was the ache in my chest, the hole. The hole that had appeared there ever since _he _had left me yesterday. I couldn't get rid of it, the only time I came remotely close to getting rid of it was last night, when I was drunk. But now it hurt as much as ever, my breath caught in my throat and I wrapped my arms around myself. It helped a little, it was like I was holding myself together. I felt like I was going to fall apart if I let go. I stayed like that and kept my eyes tight shut, trying not to think of anything, especially not about _him_ or that dream I just had.

I guess I must have fallen asleep again, as I was awoken by someone shaking my arm. I tried to swat them away, but they weren't having any of it. I opened my eyes slowly, and my eyes burnt as the sunlight hit them. Why were my curtains open? I squinted and looked to the side. Charlie was stood there.  
"Dad...what are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"Come to wake you up, do you know what time it is?" he asked. I didn't care.

"Hmph. Don't feel well." I protested.  
"I'm not surprised to be honest. The state you were in last night." he shook his head, a slight smile forming on his lips.  
"Yeah, well." I said grouchily.  
"Just get up, Bella. You'll feel better once you've had a wash and got some food down you."  
"Fine." I agreed reluctantly.  
Charlie got up and walked over to the door. "I'll be back up in five to check you're up." He warned as he walked out.

I swung my legs out of bed, and walked over to the door. I brought my hand up to open it, and suddenly my stomach lurched. I rushed to the bathroom, and was messily sick.  
"Ew, ew, ew." I said as I flushed the toilet, I never did like sick, even my own.  
Well, lets look at the positive side of things; at least I didn't feel as bad now. Just a bit of a headache was all.  
I walked back to my room, and picked out some clothes to wear today. Dark blue skinny jeans, and a grey and black off the shoulder sweater. I took my stuff back to the bathroom, and locked the door. I ran the shower, and took my nightie and underwear off. I stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water hit my body. I think I'll go see Jake today, apologise about yesterday... It made me feel a bit weird just thinking about what had happened between us, so it was bound to be ten times as weird actually facing him. I winced as the soap stung my damaged knuckles. I would have to take a look at them after the shower.

Charlie was right, I did feel a whole lot better now I had got cleaned up and ate. Charlie had gone out half an hour ago, fishing I think? I don't know, wasn't really paying much attention. _Maybe, _I thought. _I should ring Jacob, instead of go see him... _It seemed a whole lot easier, I knew it would be really awkward if I went to see him. I would go see him eventually...just not now. I went over to the table where I put my keys last night, but there was nothing on it. I could of sworn I put them on there last night. I looked on the kitchen units, nothing was on them. Ah well, I'll just use Charlie's spare. If I can find it that is. I went over to his jacket hanging up behind the door, I knew he sometimes put them in there. I searched the pockets, and bingo, the spare key was there. But so was something else. A box type thing? Curiosity got the better of me, as always, and I pulled the box thing out. I just stood looking at it for a second. It was...a box of cigarettes. Cigarettes? I didn't think Charlie smoked. Maybe he was saving them for someone? Who knew? I stood there unmoving for a bit longer, then I slipped the box into my pocket. I knew Charlie would just figure he had lost them if he found them missing. He trusted me...

I picked up the phone, and dialled the numbers that I'd be dreading to call all morning. But I knew I had to sometime. And this was that time. I had convinced myself that it was better to just get it over and done with. I held the phone to my ear, waiting.  
**Ring  
Ring  
****Ring  
**_Please don't pick up.  
_**Ring  
****Ring  
**_Please. Don't be in. Don't be in.  
_I heard someone pick up the phone. _Darn. _  
"Hello?" The voice said. It was Billy.  
"Oh, uhm..." _This was awkward..._ "Hi, Billy. How are you?" I decided to play it cool, and be normal and polite.  
"I'm great, Bella. You?" Was the reply I got, he was strangely calm, like he'd forgotten everything that had happened last night.  
"Yeah...I'm good." I said, hesitating. "Uhm...is Jake in?" I asked coolly. _Please say no._

"No, Bella. He isn't at the moment, he's out." _Yes! _  
"Oh, okay...well will you tell him I called?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure, Bella. Bye."  
"See you." I hung up the phone and put it back.

_Phew, least I've got that out of the way now. _I thought, as I wondered what to do now. I knew I needed to get out of the house, something to take my mind off...everything. I picked up the phone again, and dialled a number I hadn't called in awhile.  
"Hello?" Came the soft girls voice after three rings.  
"Hey, Jess." I said, cheery. "It's Bella."  
"Oh, Bella!" she sounded surprised. "What's up?"  
"Same old, same old." I answered. "You wanna meet up today? Do something? I haven't seen you in awhile." I suggested.

"Yeah, sure." she replied. "Hey, there's this big party tonight. Wanna come?"  
I wasn't expecting to have an invite to a party, I knew the kind of parties she and Lauren went to...they were a bit...dodgy. To put it lightly. So I was surprised, at myself, when I answered her. "Sure I'll come." and I knew I would.

"Cool! You wanna meet up say...now? We could go shopping for the party? I was going to call Lauren up and go with her, but seeing as you're going, and you're here on the phone..."  
"Yeah, I'll come." I agreed.  
"Neat, so...can you come pick me up? And we can go to Port Angeles."  
"Sure. I'm on my way."  
"Alright, see you soon." she said, and the phone went dead.

I went out of the door, and got in my truck. I sat there for a moment, thinking. And then I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the stereo in my dashboard. It brought me back to that day, my birthday, the day everything had changed. The day from which my life spiralled downwards. I saw it, I remembered it all clearly. I saw _him, _I saw Alice, I saw my whole family that hadn't even bothered with saying goodbye. I couldn't bare it. I grabbed at the stereo, trying to yank it out from the dashboard. It wasn't working though, I wasn't strong enough. I went and got a screwdriver, hoping that would do the job. I shoved it in down the side of the stereo, wriggling it up and down, and then jabbing it in there. It wasn't coming out. I screamed as tears of frustration ran down my cheeks...were they of frustration though? I didn't think they were. They were the tears that I should of cried yesterday, they were the tears that I had kept in, thinking that if I didn't let them out, it wouldn't hurt as much, and I could just forget...forget about everything. But it wasn't as easy as that, and now the tears came, spilling down my cheeks. I finally managed to pry the stereo out of the dashboard, and I threw it onto the back seat. I couldn't stop the tears, they just kept on coming. My chest hurt, the hole felt like it was going to burst open, it hurt so much I wondered for a second whether I actually was having a heart attack or something. My breathing came in quick rasps, and my heart sped up. I could feel it. I was suddenly so hot. I felt like I was actually going to faint, or...die. Maybe it would be better if I did. I just wanted it all to go away. _His _face wouldn't leave my mind. I dropped the screwdriver and I brought my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and holding them tightly to my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and silent tears leaked from the corners. _Please stop. _I begged, begged to the pain. It was unbearable, right now, I knew I would rather take all the physical pain in the world than this what I felt inside. I was broken. Damaged. I wondered if I'd ever be the same again.

It took five minutes before I was good to go. I had got to Jessica's soon enough. I got out of my truck, and went to knock on her door.  
She had soon answered it. "Hey, Bells!"

I smiled brokenly, I think it was the first time I had properly smiled since...it happened. "Hey,"

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. Um wow, she seemed...happier than usual. Or was it just me?  
We walked over to my truck and got in, and started the journey to Port Angeles.

We got there in good time, or so I thought. I hadn't been to Port Angeles much. I parked the truck, and we got out, ready to start our shopping trip. I hadn't been shopping with Jessica in a while...in fact, I hadn't been anywhere with Jessica in a while... Well, I was now. So best make the most of it...  
"So..." Jess said, interrupting my thoughts. It was then that I realised we had been walking in silence.

"What time is the party?" I asked.

"Oh, uhm...I think it starts at seven. So any time after then I guess. I think we should head over there at about just after eight."  
"Okay, sure. So...how are we going to do this? I mean...like, how are we getting there, and where is it and whatnot?"  
"It's not far from mine so we can walk there...so, you could stay the night at mine. That's if we don't spend the night there. Which we probably will. So yeah, just tell your dad that you're spending the night at mine. I'll tell mine I'm spending it at Lauren's. Works every time." She explained.  
"Right. Okay." I nodded slowly.

We walked in our first store. I knew it would be a looong night.

_Sorry that it's a bit short again...lol_

I'll try to update soon woop. I will be introducing new characters in the next chapter I think, waheyy! And I am going to start doing some in their POV...it will be good don't worry, or at least I think it will? Lol hope so, I have it all planned out xD

_Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it :)_

potterhead0013 – haha I know! I was evil stopping it there xD sorry! Thanks a lot for reviewing x

_Socialxxhazard – thanks! :) & now you know what happened next woop lol thanks loads for reviewing x_

_Tashie –YES, YOU NEED THE BOOK! NOW. Haha that deserved capitals xD yus I know I'm not fair ;D y'just can't beat a good cliffy haha love you x_


	4. Not Drunk Enough To Get Him Off Her Mind

**A/N: the only people that reviewed the last chap were my friendies! :( I feel...I don't know lmaoo but anyways here you go. Sorry it took so long. It's big though, so that makes up for it :)**

* * *

_So...this is me now, _I thought as I took a drag of the cigarette I was holding, s_moking and going to parties. _I was driving home from Jessica's, from the shopping trip I'd been on nearly all day. It was quite fun, I admitted to myself, while putting my cig out and throwing it out the window, as I parked my truck at my house.

I got out and went in the house. I heard the TV as soon as I stepped inside. _The game must be on,_ I thought as I made my way over to the living room to check it out, _that's all Charlie ever watches really. _And sure enough, I was right, Charlie was there on the sofa watching the game, and I saw a familiar black haired person next to him. _Oh great. _I thought. _Maybe I should just leave and go to my room in case they say something about last night._

I turned around to leave.

"Bella." _Darn, too late._

I turned back around. "Uh. Hey, Dad, Billy." I said with a smile.

"Hi, Bella." Billy smiled back.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, been shopping with Jessica." I held up the shopping bags in my hands.

"Right. Cool."

"Dad," I started. "I'm going to a party tonight and staying the night at Jess's. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." he paused. "I'm just glad you're not moping around because of the Cullens..." he said softly, and the last word took my breath with it. I grasped the back of the sofa and just stood there. How did he know about them leaving? I sucked in a breath and regained my composure. I knew Charlie had known it would hurt me to say them words, but I don't think he knew how much. He had a slightly shocked and apologetic look on his face.

"Yeah, well. I'm fine...just fine." I faked a smile.

"Okay, Bella." he didn't look convinced but he didn't press on the subject. "Well you have fun at the party. What time are you going?"

"Uhm...gonna set off to Jessica's at about half seven." I replied.

"Alright, have fun."

I smiled at him and turned around to leave.

"Bella." I heard a voice say, a voice that wasn't Charlie's, a voice that hadn't said anything since my arrival.

I turned back around for the second time tonight and looked at Billy. "Yes?" I smiled.

"You left your jacket in Jake's room last night..." he trailed off and just handed me the jacket.

"Oh, uh...right. Thanks." I took the jacket from him. "See you guys later." I said as I made a quick exit from the room.

I pushed open the door of my bedroom and stepped inside. I put my shopping bags down on the bed and looked at my clock. It was 5pm. I had two and a half hours to get ready. I walked back out of my room and made my way to the bathroom. I went in, shutting the door behind me and locking it.

I had soon showered, and was back in my bedroom. I looked at my shopping bags, wondering what I should wear. I picked out a dress. Hmm, yes, a _dress._ I normally didn't like dresses but hey, this was the new Bella now. The dress was electric blue. It was strapless, lower thigh length, and hugged my curves perfectly. I looked at the lingerie I had bought, I took out the strapless bras, I had bought one in basically every colour. I picked up the blue one, and found a matching blue thong to go with it. Next I looked at the shoes I had bought, and picked out the blue strappy stilettos. I put on all the things I'd picked out and looked in the mirror. I looked different, very different. I'd never wore anything remotely like this. I ran my fingers through my wet hair and wondered what to do with it. _Hmm, straight, or wavy, or...curly. Yeah, I'll do it curly. _I got the hair dryer and curling tongs out and began doing my hair.

It took a while until I was completely satisfied with my hair, but now I was okay with it. I looked at the clock, it was 7pm. I had half an hour to do my make-up, which was more than enough time. I emptied the shopping bag that had the make-up in that I had bought today onto my bed. I picked up some dark blue eyeliner, and outlined my eyes with a thick layer. I then coloured in my top eyelid with electric blue eyeshadow and put a thick coating of dark blue mascara on my lashes. I finished by applying some clear lipgloss to my lips. I walked over to my closet, and got out a little bag to put my make-up in, in case I needed to reapply it throughout the night. I went back to the make-up that I had used, and put it into the bag. I looked at the shopping bags on my bed, and plunged my hand into one of them, bringing out an electric blue handbag that matched my dress, it was medium sized, rectangular and had thin straps. I put the make-up bag inside of it, it fit nicely, there was quite a lot more room left than I thought there would be. I went over to my clothes that I was wearing today, and looked in the pockets. I took out my purse, and the packet of cigarettes that I had found earlier. I opened my purse, and took out my credit cards, and most of the money in case I lost my handbag. I left in a fiver, just in case I needed it. I put my purse and the cigarettes into my handbag, and wondered if there was anything else I needed.

"Phone." I thought aloud to myself.

I grabbed my cell phone off of the side and shoved it into my handbag. As I headed to the door, I remembered something. I went over to my closet, and took out a long coat. I slipped my arms into it and put it on. It was just a precaution, in case Charlie saw and wouldn't let me out like this. I looked down at the stilettos on the floor, I knew I was going to fall sometime tonight, I just hoped I could walk in them. I slipped my feet into them and strapped them in. I stood up tentatively, grabbed my handbag and made my way to the door. I was surprised that I could walk in them, but I could.

* * *

I parked my truck down the street from Jessica's, as we had planned. As obviously I couldn't park it at hers, because she was supposed to be sleeping at mine, or Lauren's, or something...so my truck can't be outside of her house, her parents would wonder why the hell it was. I took my coat off and grabbed my handbag as I got out of my truck. I made my way to Jessica's, concentrating mostly on trying to walk in these god damn shoes. Thankfully, I had made it without falling, or stumbling at all...I was pretty proud of myself actually. Jessica was already waiting for me outside of her house. She was wearing a short little black clingy dress with a plunging neckline. She also had on fishnet tights and knee high black leather stiletto boots. Her hair was straight and her make-up was bold.

"Hey Jess," I said as I walked over to her.

"Hi Bells, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah. You look nice," I told her. I wasn't necessarily lying, she did look nice. Just a little—I searched for the right word—revealing? Yeah, that's it. I thought my dress was bad, it was the first time tonight that I was glad my dress was strapless, because then it can't have a plunging neckline at all. I was still a little self conscious that it might fall down or something, but it was all in my mind because I knew it wouldn't; I had made sure of that when I was trying it on, I tried jumping up and down and everything, and it didn't fall down. Hell, I doubt it would fall down if someone pulled it, I had made sure it was tight. But the worry was still there in the back of my mind.

"Thanks, you too. I love your hair." she smiled at me. "I've never seen your hair like that before, in fact, I've never seen you dressed like this before. It's a good look for you." she nodded. "The guys are gonna be all over you tonight." she laughed.

I laughed with her but inside I was worrying, I had never done anything like this before. Would it be a good thing if the guys _were _all over me? I didn't know, but deep down I didn't care. These guys didn't matter, not one of them did. No guy would ever matter to me ever again. I wouldn't let them.

"So...is Lauren going to meet us there?" I asked, as we started walking the short distance to the party.

"Yeah, she'll be with"—she did a face—"Mike."

"Mike? ...is there something going on between them two?" I asked, knowing full well that Jessica liked him. As if it wasn't obvious, to everyone.

"Hmm, we all like to mess around with each other...with like, the guys, uhm...there's Tyler and Mike that you know, and then there's Jayden, Chase and Nate that we've met at different parties, and now they're like, part of our..._crew_ or whatever you want to call it," she laughed. "And then there's the girls...me and Lauren as you know, and then there's Lina, Carrera and Bree." she explained. "But..." she paused. "I'm sure Lauren and Mike have...well, y'know how these parties get." she said, and I did, all too well. "But, Mike and Lauren, they're just...always together. Always." she sighed.

"Well..." I began. I didn't really know what to say. "I'm sure Mike is into you, not Lauren. You could just ask him?"

"Hmm...I don't know." she paused. "Oh!" she said, pointing to a house just a little down the street. "We're here!"

I looked where she was pointing and it was obvious that the party was there. There were lots of people outside, and loud music. Jessica had already informed me that a guy named Matthew Gaunt owned this house. He was 20, rich and lived alone. So he had parties often. We walked up to the house, and I looked over at few guys that were in the garden, I recognised one from my school, he was called Jeffrey Flowers and was in the year below me. As we walked past them, they wolf whistled at us. We giggled and walked inside. It smelt strongly of alcohol, and as I looked around it was no surprise, as there were people already clearly wasted, and alcohol bottles, full and empty, just...everywhere. We walked into the first room we came to; the living room. The walls were chocolate brown, as were the sofas. It was quite a big room, then again, it was quite a big house. There were people everywhere, I wouldn't have thought there would be this much people.

"Hmm," Jessica mumbled, interrupting my thoughts. "Where are they?" she wondered out loud.

"Oh, uhm...maybe in the next room?" I suggested.

"Yeah..." Jess agreed, as we walked out of the living room and down the hall. We pushed open another door, I looked around. It was the kitchen. The floor was tiled, a light green, and the walls were almost white, but not quite. The counters were beige—I ran my hand across one—and smooth. There was a breakfast bar, with tall stools. The counters were covered with empty and full beer cans, vodka bottles, whiskey bottles. Everything. _I knew this guy was rich... _I thought. _But buying all this alcohol, just for other people at a party is something else..._There they are!" I heard Jess shout over the noise, pulling me from my thoughts again, as she dragged me over through the people to the other side of the kitchen. I was surprised I didn't fall, especially in these killer heels.

"Jess!" I heard someone squeal, that someone, was definitely Lauren. She jumped up and hugged Jess. She turned her head to look at me. "Bella!" she exclaimed. "You look...different." she said. I raised my eyebrows...different? Was she being a bitch? "I mean in a good way, silly!" She said, like she read my mind. She put her arms around me like she did with Jess. "I've just never seen you like this, that's all!" she said, and she stumbled a little as she let go of me, she was obviously drunk. I laughed and smiled at her.

I looked around Lauren at the others, Mike got up first. "Hey, Bella." he said to me, pulling me in for a hug too. I brought my arms to his back for a brief moment, then dropped them. He kept his arms around me for a few seconds more then let go. "It's nice to see you. You look amazing." he smiled.

"Oh, uhm...thanks. Er – you too." I said awkwardly. I smiled at him.

Mike turned to Jess, and started hugging her. I looked past them, and saw Tyler get up to greet me next.

"Tyler." I smiled.

"Hi, Bella." he beamed, and hugged me like the others. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm...good, thanks...you?" I smiled softly.

"I'm great, Bella." he grinned.

Jess turned to me. "Oh, Bella." she said, and she looked around at the remaining people that were in the...'crew', or whatever she had called it earlier. "This is Carrera." she pointed at a very tall and thin, tanned girl, with thick golden blonde hair flowing just past her shoulders, and very brown eyes. She had a thin face, with prominent cheekbones, I would be surprised if she hadn't thought about modelling. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a pink thin strapped tight top. "And Lina." she gestured to a girl, who was quite thin, but not as thin as Carrera. She wasn't much taller than me, and she had straight dark red hair ending half way down her back. Her eyes were a dark blue, and she had a heart shaped face. She was wearing a knee length, tight fitting, white dress, with thick straps. I noticed her shoes, what caught my eye about them was how big the heel was. _Jesus, _I thought, _I'm doing well walking in mine, I can't imagine walking in them beasts. _"And Bree." Jess introduced the last girl with them. Bree was thin, and tall, but not as tall as Carrera. She had short black hair that just came to her shoulders, and a full fringe that came to just past her eyebrows. Her eyes were bright blue, and she was wearing a black, silky dress that was strapless and thigh length. If I was being honest, she was the prettiest out of them. I smiled at them all and said hi. They did the same to me.

"Where are the other guys?" Jess asked.

"Oh, they're in the backyard, at the keg." Tyler said.

"Oh, right."

"Why have they gone to the keg when there's loads of beer right here?" I pointed out, gesturing around at the cans.

"Hmm, good point." Carrera agreed.

"I'm not sure really." Tyler admitted.

We all laughed.

* * *

I looked ahead of me, and concentrated on walking. It was bad enough in these heels, but now that I was wasted it was completely impossible. Since the start of the night I had had pretty much downed a good amount of the Jack Daniels whiskey I had picked up to try, because I'd never tried it before; it wasn't as bad as the whiskey's I had tried, so I decided to stick with it.

I stumbled and fell onto someone that was on the sofa.

"Hey, be careful there little lady." the guy laughed.

I looked up at him, I saw his spiky black hair, and his brown eyes looked down at me. it was Ste. Jessica had introduced me to him earlier; he was the 'crew's...drug dealer. I didn't like the sound of that at first, but the more reckless the better. And you gotta admit it, drugs are pretty damn reckless.

I giggled, and sat up on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You are wasted." he shook his head. "But then again who isn't? Me that's who." he laughed. "I like to be sober while I'm dealing." he paused. "Speaking of dealing, do you want anything?"

I laughed and looked up at him. _Hmm...what the heck. _I nodded.

"Ooh honey, didn't think you were that kind of girl." he smirked. "What do you want?"

"I dunno," I said, and I didn't.

"Okay, uhm...how about some E for now? On the house. This is your first time, right?" he smiled at me, as if he knew this would be the first of many more.

"Yess," I giggled up at him, and he reached into his pocket and took out a bag of pills. He got one out and held it over my mouth; it was white and had a picture on it but I couldn't work out what it was. I opened my mouth and he dropped it in. I brought my bottle of Jack Daniels up to my lips and took a swig, washing down the pill.

"Have you got a boyfriend, Bella?" Ste asked.

"Boyffriend?!" I slurred. "NO! Who wantss a boyfriendd?!"

He laughed. "Sure looks like you don't. Any reason?"

"NO...no reasson!"

I didn't want to be part of this conversation anymore, I got up off of his lap and walked over to the door, and Ste didn't protest. The room was spinning, I held onto the wall, and liked the feeling of the rush to my head. I let go of the wall and made my way out of the door. I took a swig of the Jack Daniels, and realised the whole bottle was gone. _Must have been everyone drinking it earlier. _I thought as I put down the bottle and walked towards the stairs. I tripped and held onto the banister. _Damn shoes! _I reached down and took them off, and threw them under the table, hopefully no one would see them there and take them. I let go of the banister, and my handbag fell from my shoulder down my arm. I hitched it back up on my shoulder and made my way up the stairs, holding onto the banister tight because I was sure I was going to fall.

I had made it up the stairs. It was quite an accomplishment for me. I suddenly felt like I had all the energy in the world, and could do anything. I quite liked the feeling. I bounded down the hallway past a few people, but came to a halt when I bumped into some guy. I looked up at the stranger in front of me. I noticed his messy black hair and shocking blue eyes first. He had a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. He was very good looking, not my type but, good looking. Though I was sure I didn't have a type anymore anyway.

"Hey," he smiled down at me, as he put his hands on my waist to steady me, as I had stumbled when I bumped into him.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"I'm Jayden." he told me, and I was sure I had heard that name mentioned today.

"Bella."

"Do youu wanna go somewhere quieter? We can...talk." he suggested.

"Suree." I replied, as he took my hand and led me into a room.

It was a medium sized bedroom, with brown curtains, walls and bed covers. I watched Jayden lock the door, as I went and sat down on the big double bed. I slid my handbag from my shoulder and set it on the bedside table.

"So, Bella. Have you got a boyfriend?" Jayden asked, as he sat down next to me. I almost let out a snarl. _What is with everybody asking me that today!!_

"No, I don't." I replied, looking up at him. And for some reason, it made a smirk come to my face.

I just then noticed his hand, his hand that was on my lower thigh, just below my dress. It awakened something inside me as I felt his touch on my bare leg. I put my hand on top of his hand, and he looked at me questioningly. I just smirked and moved his hand further up my thigh, under my dress.

I moved a little and hooked my leg around his waist, straddling him. My dress rode up, and so did his hand that was now on the inside of my upper thigh. I brought my lips to his and kissed him with all the passion I had. I had never done this before, never felt like this before. His tongue was now in my mouth, so I followed his lead and slipped mine inside of his mouth. His other hand that was on my waist was making its way up my body. I brought my hand to the back of his neck, my lips still moving with his. His hand found my breast and he stroked it through my dress, need for him pulsed through my body. I broke the kiss and looked at him, I didn't really know what was happening but my breath was coming in quick rasps and I desired him.

He smirked at me and held onto my hips, bringing me off of him and onto the bed. I laid my head back onto the pillow, as I felt him sliding my thong down. Then his lips suddenly appeared on the inside of my thigh. The warm feeling in my lower stomach screamed out at me for more. He moved his lips further up my thigh, until he had got to the place I so desperately wanted him at. He paused there, teasing me.  
"Please." I demanded.

I guess that was all he needed. He ran his tongue over my clit lightly, and I shuddered at the sensations it created. He ran it over it again, and again, until he wasn't stopping. Pressure in my stomach was building up, and I felt like I was about to explode any second, as the pleasure rushed through me. Moans that I didn't even know I was making rushed out between breaths. And as soon as I was sure that my stomach was going to burst open with the building pressure there caused by the pleasure, Jayden stopped. I sighed in frustration, and tried to catch my breath.

"Someone is knocking." he stated.

I sat up and listened, and sure enough, he was right; someone was knocking.

"Bella! Bella! Are you in there?" It was Jess. I looked at Jayden, and he looked at me.

"Bella!! If that's you then some kid has took your shoe thinking it would be funny." she signed. "C'mon Bella, get your ass out here."

I jumped off the bed and grabbed my thongs, putting them back on quickly. I smoothed out my dress and hair. I grabbed my handbag from the bedside table, and slid it back up my arm onto my shoulder. I shot an apologetic look at Jayden, and unlocked and wrenched open the door.

"Hey. I knew it was you." Jess said to me, as we walked down the stairs.

"How?" I asked her.

"Because I bloody checked everywhere else." she paused and looked at me. "Who were you with in there anyway?"

"Nobody." I answered. She let it drop.

As we walked past the table that I put my shoes under, I looked under it, and sure enough, one was there, but the other wasn't. _Great._ I sighed.

We walked into the kitchen, where I saw a guy with my shoe. I walked over to him.

"Can I have my shoe or do you like dressing up in drag?" I tilted my head and smirked at him. I heard Jess laugh.

"You're not going to get your shoe back talking to me like that, missy." he said, holding the shoe up over his head, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to reach it. "But," he smirked. "We could work out some kind of exchange for the shoe." he drawled. His mates laughed, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him.

I wrenched his arm from around me. "Bastard." I spat, and I ran out of the kitchen.

I could hear Jess coming after me, calling my name.

"Just fuck off, Jess. Will you?!"

And she did. I kept on running, I was surprised how sober I was now. I ran out of the open front door, out into the garden. I didn't care that I had no shoes on, and I didn't care that everyone was staring. I kept on running until I got to the sidewalk, I sat down on the grass at the side of it. I was surprised as I felt tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying, though deep down in my mind I did. I could see _him _in my mind; his bronze hair, those topaz eyes that I loved so much - my favourite gemstone...I shook my head, trying to get him out of it. It wouldn't work. More tears spilled down my cheeks, and I wrapped my arms around my chest.

I looked down the road, and noticed two figures walking towards the party. They stopped when they saw me, and started walking over.

I took a good look at them. The one on the right had brown hair; a warm chocolate colour, and a sweeping side fringe. Her hair was perfectly straight and ended about four inches above her waist. She had shocking bright green eyes, and a perfect slender face. Her eyes were outlined in dark black, and she had green eyeshadow on her lids. Her lashes were pure black and almost unnaturally long. Her eyebrows were thin, and her lips were full and shiny with clear lipgloss. She looked about 5"6, and was slim. She was wearing a strapless dress, it was bright green; the same shade as her eyes. It ended at her lower thighs; like mine. It looked silky, and she had a silver belt on around her thin waist; making it look ever thinner, and her soft curves stand out more. The belt had a butterfly on in the middle. Her shoes were strappy silver stiletto's, and they weren't that high. Her skin was a perfectly clear cream colour.

The one on the left had light blonde hair, it was wavy and ended at her hips. She had light blueish eyes, that looked almost lavender, and a slim face. Her make-up was soft, and her eyelashes were long. She had thin eyebrows and shiny full lips. She looked about an inch taller than the other girl, so...5"7. She was thin, and wearing a halter-neck dress, it was tight fitting, light pink and ended just above her knees. She had the same butterfly belt on as the other girl, but it was lavender, as were her shoes. They were strappy wedges, but not that high. Her skin was exactly like the other girls'. _They have to be sisters. _I thought. I had actually been disctracted by these two beautiful mysterious girls, and I couldn't see _him _anymore. I unwrapped my arms from around myself and let out a breath - I hadn't noticed I had been holding it.

The brunette one came and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and she put her arm around my shoulders. I shivered, her skin was ice cold. Though I suspected mine was too, it was a chilly night to be wearing stuff like this. This was...weird. Who normally acts this friendly with strangers? Though I suppose I was crying after all. Her scent then hit me, she melt strongly of mint. Spearmint, to be exact.

I sniffed and tried to act like I was. "Yeah, fine. Thanks." I added.

"No, you're not." she stated, tilting her head to look at me.

"Okay, okay." I paused. "It's stupid though." I admitted.

"I bet it's not." the blonde girl stood at the side of us spoke up.

The brunette one looked up at her then back at me. "Just tell me."

"Or not...I mean, if she doesn't want to." the blonde spoke again.

Brunette looked up at her. "She does." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She turned back to me. "You do." she said, and there was something, something about her voice, the silk-like way it came out, that made me want to tell her.

"Some guy in there has took my shoe." I said without hesitation. I blushed, I felt stupid.

"Took your shoe, huh?" she looked up at the other girl, then back at me. "I'll get it back."

"How?" I asked her.

"Trust me. I will." she stood up, and held her hand out for me. "Best get you up off this dirty floor."

I took her hand, and she pulled me up. "I don't really want to go back in there." I said.

"Okay." she said, as she guided me towards a bench at the other side of the road. I sat down on it, and so did the blonde.

"You okay now?" Blonde asked me.

I nodded and smiled. I noticed she smelt like chocolate. God knows what I smelt like.

"Good. I'll go get your shoe back. Then I'll come back and meet you two here." she smiled at me. "I'm Lexi-Jade by the way; Lexi-Jade Dean." she laughed. "Well...people don't usually call me Lexi-Jade, just Lexi. But mainly LJ." she nodded, smiling. "And this is my sister, Louise."

Louise smiled, and I smiled back. "I'm Bella." I said.

"Well then, I best go get this mother of a shoe back." Lexi said. She laughed, and so did I.

"Oh by the way, the other one is under the table in the hallway." I paused. "That's if someone hasn't taken that one too." I laughed.

Lexi nodded, and turned around to make her way to the party. "Oh, and thanks." I said to her.

I saw her nod. "It's no problem." she said, and she walked across the road.

* * *

**LPOV (Lexi)**I walked through the open door, into the party. I looked around, and found the table Bella was talking about, there was one shoe still under it. I reached under it and picked it up, not wanting someone to take that one as well. I walked past some girl, I stopped her.

"Hey, have you seen some guy with a shoe? Like this one." I held the shoe up to show her.

"Oh yeah; he's out in the backyard. Waiting for the girl to come to try and get it again." she said.

"Right." I paused. "Thanks."

I rushed past her, through the kitchen, and into the backyard. Some guy leered at me, actually, most guys. I completely ignored them. I looked around, searching for the culprit. I found him, he was quite big and tall, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. The shoe was hanging from his right hand, as he was laughing with his mates about something. He seemed to have forgotten about the shoe. If I could just get over there quickly without him noticing, then I could just snatch it from him and not have to make a scene.

I made my way over there, trying not to be noticed by him, or anyone; it wasn't working though, because guys had even started to wolf whistle and started to make there way over to me, until I glared at them and they backed off. Well, some off them.

"Fancy a kiss, sweetheart?" one drunken lout drawled.

"Back off." I spat.

Some guys shouted 'oooooooh' in a very childish way. I shouldn't have retaliated to him, because the guys had attracted people to stare. And one guy in particular was; the guy with the shoe. He looked down at the shoe in my hand and smirked, he seemed to like the thought of me coming to get the other shoe back from him. As I got closer, he put the shoe up over his head.

"Give me the shoe." I demanded. "Now."

Shoe Guy looked around at his mates, and they all laughed. "Now, now, honey. I don't think I can do that."

"YES. You can." I looked straight at him, and tilted my head. I thought of the words and let them flow out of my mouth, as smooth as silk. "Give me the shoe."

He didn't stop to think, he just brought his arm down and held it out to me. I snatched the shoe out of his grasp. "Thanks." I smirked. He seemed dazed.

I turned around. "Damn, that ass." Shoe Guy said. _Must have snapped out of it. _And as I thought that, I felt his big hand squeeze my ass. I snapped back around to face him; he had turned around to laugh with his mates. I grabbed his arm, and tried not to use all my strength or I would send him flying, as I spun him around to face me. My fist whipped out and hit him in the nose with so much force that he fell backwards. The scent of his blood hit me, and I smirked, liking the thought that I had hurt him. He deserved it."Not laughing now are you." I spat out, and I laughed myself, as I walked back inside the house.

_Jesus, my eye is killing me. _I thought, as I walked through the house and started rubbing my eye a little. _Must be these bloody contacts, had them in too long. _

I walked out of the front door, and saw Bella and Louise still on the bench over the road. They noticed me too, so I held up the shoes.

I smirked, it was certainly going to be interesting here. First day in Forks, and I'd already made a scene.

* * *

_Whayy! Done. Finally. Lol.  
What do you think of the new people?  
Wow, this was a huge chapter. Longest one I've ever done on any of my fanfics waheyy!  
Please review :)  
Or I'ma have to start bribing people with how many reviews I want until I upload the next chapter.  
LOL, I won't do that now, not that mean xD will do if you don't review though!  
So do! Hehe. Need to know what you guys think, and it helps me to write the next one faster :)  
Thanks._


End file.
